Broken Starter
by 1stpunch
Summary: Cas seems to be good at breaking things.


Cas' car was broken, again.

The first time was an honest to God problem. His car was in desperate need of an oil change and Cas being Cas was no good at it, so he brought it to the local mechanics. It was his first time coming here since his car so rarely needed a fixing.

Cas sat in the waiting room, looking through random, and very horrible, magazines. It seemed to take forever but finally someone stepped into the small waiting room.

"Mr. Novak? Your car is ready." The man who said it was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were a brilliant green, something that made your breath catch and your heart pick up it's pace. His face was spotted with grease streaks, none of it taking away from his beauty. It took Cas a minute to even be able to form a coherent response.

"O-oh. Yes, thank you." He stood up and followed the man out to the shop, his hands fidgeting nervously. They stopped in front of Cas' car but he hardly noticed. His mind was off in some far away land, thinking up scenarios which included in this mechanic. He didn't realize that the man was holding the car keys out to Cas until they were jingled in front of his face. Cas felt his face get red before he reached out and took the keys from the man, leaning his head down as he mumbled a quiet thank you. After that he drove away quickly, sinking into his seat yet smiling like an idiot. _I was just in the presence of a beautiful human being.  
><em>  
>Then Cas ended up there again. <em>"My car is making weird sounds. I think something might be broken."<em> So Cas sat in the waiting room again, contemplating how stupid he was for wasting money on such a stupid cause. His doubts of doing this were quickly erased when the mechanics ass came into view. He was leaned over the hood of the car, his hand prodding at various equipment that Cas had no idea what it was. The pants were tight against the mechanics body, accentuating every part of him, especially that ass.

Cas shook his head to quickly expel those thoughts, not wanting to turn himself on while he was still at the mechanics. The mechanic came back after a few minutes, a towel in hand as he wiped them clean.

"Took a look at your car, the engine, transmission, anything that might be making sounds but I couldn't find anything." His eyes gave Cas a once over, showing confusion underneath that green layer. Cas bit down on his lip nervously, ducking his head as it was hard to talk to such a pretty face.

"I could have sworn there was something wrong." Cas mumbled. The mechanic chuckled quietly, handing the keys to Cas.

"Alright sir, take care." And with that Castiel got up and left the mechanics.

~~~

A few days later and Cas couldn't help himself. He sat, once again, in the mechanics waiting room. He was full of nervous energy yet at the same time he was overjoyed. _I keep coming back for what? So I can get a glimpse of his face and then look away from embarrassment?_ That mechanic came into the room again, a knowing smile on his face.

"You were right about the car not starting." Cas nodded his head, wanting this man to just stand there so Cas could gaze at him to his hearts content.

"Can you fix it?" Cas asked, his voice much quieter than it usually was.

"See, the thing is, starters don't usually go missing like yours did. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been back three times in the last week," the man took a step closer towards Cas, "You should give me back the starter and then you can take your car home." Cas tried to look shocked, like this accusation of breaking his own car was false. The man didn't believe it one bit. Castiel pursed his lips, his eyes rolling as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the starter, handing it to the man as he glared off into the corner of the room.

_Of course I'd get caught. Can't exactly come back again, now can I?_

The man came back after fixing up the car, once again handing the keys over to Cas.

"Are you free tonight?" The man asked. Without really thinking Cas nodded. The man smiled, his teeth showing and making Cas' head spin.

"Great, be at Olive Garden by 7." After that he turned and left, leaving Cas to his thoughts.

~~~

It was 7 o'clock. Cas sat just inside the doors to the Olive Garden. He wasn't sure why he came or if that man would even show up at all. _Why do I have to fall for pretty faces?_ The man could be screwing with Cas and he was just as gullible as ever.

_Tick-tock_

Cas scolded himself for even coming.

_Tick-tock_

Cas hung his head, letting his hands hold it up.

_Tick-tock_

A pair of feet stopped in front of Cas'. His head snapped up, the man from the mechanics standing before him with a gentle smile, his hands and face clean of any grease.

"Didn't think I'd show up, did you?" The man asked in a highly amused voice. Cas was at a complete loss for words. The man held out his hand and pulled Cas to his feet, walking them over to where a lady stood.

"Table for two." The mechanic said, a warm smile on his face. She nodded and showed them to their table. Cas sat down on one side of the booth, the man sitting on the other. _Is this a date?_ Cas couldn't help the random mix of emotions flowing through him. He was quiet, waiting for the man to speak first. Instead, the man just sat there, staring at Cas' face.

"You know, I was kinda sad watching you leave the office that first day. I haven't seen anyone get so flustered in front of me in a long time. I wasn't even trying. Then the second time you came in I knew you were after me. I saw you checking me out too, don't think you're good at hiding. Then today, the starter was missing, poor job of taking it out by the way. Must have done some research to pull that off?" Cas felt his face grow warm, his eyes lowering to the table. A waitress came and brought water, she noticed the tension between the two and left after. Cas knew that the man, who he still didn't have a name for, was after a confession, something that made Cas' heart hammer in his chest.

"And what sweetened the deal was your pretty face." Cas' couldn't help the blush that creeped across his cheeks.

"Ok, yeah, fine. The first time my car really did need an oil change. The other two times I really just wanted to see you." Cas admitted, the other man smiling.

"Well isn't that cute of you? Anyway, I'm Dean." The man, Dean, said.

They sat there for two hours, talking about absolutely nothing but at the same time it felt like everything. People gave them accusing stares. _Two men? Gross._ Dean and Cas didn't let it bother them. Instead they just enjoyed their night.

~~~

A couple of years later, Cas shows up at the mechanics, his car starter not working. He sat in the waiting room, not nervous at all this time around. The door to the room opened and revealed Dean.

"Babe, you know you don't have to break your car to come see me." Cas stood up and pulled the starter out of his coat pocket. It was tacky and he knew it, doing what he did all those years ago. They had long since been together, now calling each other fiancée rather than boyfriend. Dean took the starter from Cas and turned to leave, kissing Cas on the cheek though before exiting.

Castiel hung around until the end of Dean's shift.

"Meet me at Olive Garden at 7?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face. He turned and left before Cas could even process the request and respond. Instead he just stood there. His eyes watched Dean walk away, his head spinning as he smiled like an idiot. _Thank God I'm good at breaking my car._


End file.
